dr_stonefandomcom-20200223-history
Inventions and Discoveries
This is a list of the inventions and technologies obtained by Senku and the Kingdom of Science. Experimental Format Stone World The Prologue Stone tools.png|Stone tools Rope.png|Rope Bow drill.png|Bow drill Fire.png|Fire Trap.png|Traps Pottery.png|Pottery Clothing.png|Clothing Shelter.png|Shelter Laboratory (Anime).png|Laboratory The Beginning Nitric Acid.png|Nitric Acid Wine.png|Wine Distillation Earthenware.png|Distillation Earthenware Alcohol.png|Alcohol Stone Formula.png|Revival Fluid Calcium Carbonate.png|Calcium Carbonate Mortar.png|Mortar Soap.png|Soap Crossbow.png|Crossbow The Gunpowder Sextant.png|Sextant Sulfur.png|Sulfur Gunpowder.png|Gunpowder The Village Arc First Contact pulley.png|Pulley Malachite and Chalanthite.png|Malachite and Chalanthite Corundum.png|Corundum Galen.png|Galen/Lead Cinnabar.png|Cinnabar/Mercury Golden Spear.png|Golden Spear The Sulfa Drug Electricity Natural Magnet.png|Natural Magnet Iron Sand.png|Iron Sand Iron Mill Furnace.png|Iron Mill Furnace, Level 1. Ramen.png|Ramen Iron Forge.png|Iron Mill Furnace, Level 2. Iron.png|Iron Copper.png|Copper Lacquer.png|Lacquer Copper wire.png|Copper Wire Strong magnets-1.png|Strong magnets Manpowered Generator.png|Manpowered Generator Fake Blood.png|Fake Blood Basic Chemicals Quartz sand.png|Quartz Sand Senku makes Suika glasses.png|Glass Suika Helmet Glasses.png|Glasses Glass Furnace.png|Glass Furnace and Iron Straw Laboratory.png|Laboratory Silver Spear.png|Silver Spear/Detector Gas Masks.png|Gas Masks Sulfuric Acid acquired.png|Sulfuric acid Water driper.png|Water condenser Hydrochloric Acid.png|Hydrochloric Acid Chlorosulfuric Acid.png|Chlorosulfuric Acid Sodium Hydroxide.png|Sodium Hydroxide Amonia.png|Ammonia The Village Games Power up Science Drink.png|Power up Science Drink Fire Lense.png|Fire Lense Viniger and Alchol.png|Vinegar and Alcohol Creation of Sufadrug Water Carbonator.png|Water Carbonator Tar.png|Tar Anilin.png|Anilin Carbonated Water.png|Carbonated Water Acetic anhydride.png|Acetic anhydride Para-acetamidobenzenesulfonic acid.png|Para-acetamidobenzenesulfonic acid Sodium Bicarbonate.png|Sodium Bicarbonate Sulfanilamide.png|Sulfanilamide Cola.png|Cola Stone Wars Village Defense Acetanilide.png|Acetanilide Wire Glasses.png|Wire Glasses Katanas.png|Katanas Small Knife.png|Small Knife The Cellphone Cotton Candy Sugar.png|Sugar Cotton Candy machine.png|Cotton Candy Machine Cotton Candy.png|Cotton Candy The Automation Gear.png|Gear Saw.png|Saw Waterwheel.png|Waterwheel Hydroelectric power plant.png|Hydroelectric power plant Battery.png|Battery Half Gear.png|Half Gear Automatic Iron Forge.png|Iron Mill Furnace, Level 3 Pickling.png|Pickled food Vaccume Pump.png|Mercury Vaccume "Pump" Light Bulb.png|Light Bulb Light Switch.png|Light Switch Christmas Tree.png|Christmas Tree Tungsten filament Head Lamp.png|Head Lamp Copper Tube.png|Copper Tube Tungsten.png|Tungsten pickaxe.png|Pickaxe magnesium.png|Magnesium Yume no You na by Yusuke Saeki.jpeg|Telescope Observatory.png|Observatory Tungsten Paste.png|Tungsten Paste Electric heater.png|Electric Heating Direct heat.png|All-in-one Heating Set Hydrogen Generator.png|Hydrogen Generator Tungsten filament.png|Tungsten filament Cellphone Formalin.png|Formalin Stove Obtained!!.png|Stove Manganese Battery.png|Manganese Battery Rochelle Salts.png|Rochelle Salts Gold Wire.png|Gold Wire Hickman Pump.png|Hickman Pump Plastic.png|Plastic Vaccume Tube.png|Vaccume Tube Microphone.png|Microphone Radio waves.png|Radio waves Cell phone obtained!!.png|Cellphone Land Line.png|Land Line Speaker.png|Speaker The Last Record Record.png|Record Record Player.png|Record Player The Pursuit of the Pursuer Sound Bombs.png|Sound Bombs Flash Bulb.png|Flash Bulb Black Light.png|Black Light Smoke Bomb.png|Smoke Bomb Spring.png|Spring Megaphone.png|Megaphone Automobile Beeswax.png|Beeswax Lathe.png|Lathe Steam Furnace.png|Steam Furnace Casting Molds.png|Casting Molds Casted parts.png|Casted Parts Soldering Iron.png|Soldering Iron Steam engine.png|Steam engine Bamboo Wheels.png|Bamboo Wheels Automobile.png|Automobile The Battle Tank Paper.png|Paper Carbon Fiber Shield.png|Carbon Fiber Shield Armored Truck.png|Armored Truck Bleach.png|Bleach Tank.png|Tank Hydrogen Cannon.png|Hydrogen Cannon Bluff Bullet.png|Bluff Bullet Battlefield Shock Cannon.png|Shock Cannon Nitroglycerin.png|Nitroglycerin Paper Airplane.png|Paper Airplane Dynamite.png|Dynamite Stun_gun.png|Stun Gun Preservation Medical Adhesive.png|Medical Adhesive Medical Needle.png|Medical Needle Refrigerator.png|Refrigerator Source of Petrification Sailboat Ryusui Thermometer.png|Thermometer Currency acquired.png|Currency Hot-air Balloon Spindle.png|Spindle Hemp Thread.png|Hemp Thread Loom.png|Loom Cloth.png|Cloth Modern Clothing.png|Modern Clothing Clothing Store|clothing store Hot-air balloon.png|Hot-air balloon New World Map.png|New World Map Modern Food Wheat.png|Wheat fertiliser.png|fertiliser Wheat Field.png|Wheat Field Litmus Paper.png|Litmus Paper Industrial Waste Bread.png|Industrial Waste Bread Goats.png|Goats Goat Milk Butter.png|Goat Milk Butter Dry Fruits.png|Dry Fruits Bread Oven.png|Bread Oven.png Bread.png|Bread Yeast.png|Yeast Photography Mirror.png|Mirror Camera.png|Camera Photograph.png|Photograph Aerial Photography.png|Aerial Photography Oil Boars.png|Boars Truffles.png|Truffles Oil.png|Oil Motor Boat.png|Motor Boat Gasoline.png|Gasoline Radio Tower.png|Radio Tower GPS.png|GPS See the Unseen Cathode-Ray Tube.png|Cathode-Ray Tube Radar.png|Radar Sonar.png|Sonar Iron Mine Metal Detector.png|Metal Detector Iron Mine.png|Iron Mine Mine Cart.png|Mine Cart New World Roads Paved Roads.png|Paved Roads Asphalt.png|Asphalt Ship Time Model Ship.png|Model Ship Pantograph.png|Pantograph Chocolate and vanilla.png|Chocolate and Vanilla Rotary Klin.png|Rotary Klin Metal Lathe.png|Metal Lathe Silk Swimsuits.png|Silk Swimsuits Camera Timer.png|Camera Timer DrS 99 016-17.jpg|Perseus the Motorized Sailboat The Voyage to Treasure Island Seasick Medicine.png|Seasick Medicine Latte.png|Latte The Occupant Fingerprinting.png|Fingerprinting Microscope.png|Microscope Tear Gas.png|Tear Gas Acetone.png|Acetone Poop Stench.png|Poop Stench Science of Beauty Coconut.png|Coconut Shampoo.png|Shampoo Conditioner.png|Conditioner Glitter.png|Glitter Foundation.png|Foundation Perfume.png|Perfume Lipstick.png|Lipstick Wireless Ear Piece.png|Wireless Ear Piece Drone Motor Motor.png|Motor Robo-Mice.png|Robo-Mice Nitric Acid Plaster.png|Plaster Silent bombs.png|Silent Bombs Plantinum.png|Platinum Nitric Acid Set up.png|Nitric acid Set up Landing of kingdom of science Pump.png|Pump Oxygen Tank.png|Oxygen Tank The Drone Blade.png|Blade Smooth Balls.png|Smooth Balls Ball bearing.png|Ball Bearing Drone.png|Drone Three Denominational Battle Ethyl Acetate.png|Ethyl Acetate Mercury Based Detonator.png|Mercury Based Detonator Firearm.png|Firearm Carbon Wire.png|Carbon Wire Stable Drone.png|Stable Drone Potentiometer.png|Potentiometer Controller.png|Controller Experimental format of the page Category:Lists Category:Inventions Category:Items Category:Acquired Items Category:Items Category:Acquired Items Category:Inventions Category:Items Category:Items Category:Acquired Items Category:Inventions Category:Items Category:Inventions